1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical device, more particularly to a light guiding device adapted to be used with a light source and a light guiding assembly incorporating the light guiding device and the light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
A long fluorescent lamp or multiple round light bulbs are often used in exhibition venues where sufficient lighting for a long or large display area is required. However, the light emitted by a single fluorescent lamp tends to be scattered and inefficient, and the light from multiple round light bulbs tends to overlap and is thus uneven. In addition, increasing the number of lamps also increases the costs of lighting.
A light guiding device is often used to regulate light emitted from a light source for a more even lighting effect. U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,453 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,507 disclose light guiding plates with micro structures formed thereon for controlling directions of light outputted from the light guiding plates to result in a relatively even lighting effect. However, designing and processing the micro structures on the light guiding plates increases the manufacturing complexity and costs.